Konoha Gakuen High School
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: naruto's a new student, pulls a prank and gets a detention. Sasuke immediately falls for naruto. Read and find out. CONTAINS YAOI! MEANING MALEXMALE! DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ. thank you and sorry about the rating if its wrong. Mpreg, sasunaru, nejigaaa


**Konoha Gakura High School**

**WARNING: dont own naruto unfortunatly and if i did, it would actually be rival anywyas i don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**QUICK NOTE!: Naruto doesnt talk to the fo till a certain somethings happens to him. ^.^oh the KYUUBI"S thougts are in red! **.**

**THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL**

**It was 7:00am in the morning. The sky was still dark blue with the sun starting to rise over the tall buildings and the large hill at the back of the village, starting to shine into a room with orange walls and different coloured furniture."BRING, BRING, BRING!" the blue alarm went off on the orange nightstand next to the bed where a small blonde haired, peach toned teenage boy was sleeping and whacked the alarm "WHACK" and went flying off the nightstand. **

**"NARUTO! WAKE UP!" a tall dark toned, brown haired tied up with a scar across his nose yelled as he broke down the slowley opened his blue crystal, sparkling eyes and looked at his guradian Iruka Umino and suddenly snapped back to reality "SHIT IM GUNNA BE LATE!" the blonde yelled as he sprang off of his bed and gathered his things and had a shower, brushed his teeth, got dresssed into a white sirt with a orange shirt on underneath, a red tie, black trousers, plain black nike shoes, blue jumper with the konoha logo on naruto was getting dressed iruka sighed and went downstairs to his black BMW m6 and waited for the blonde.**

*******************6 MINUETES LATER*************

**Naruto ran outside and got into the car. Iruka sighed loudley again as he drove to the school, it was a large school with many many buildings, a sports field, tennis, basket ball and football courts and large green gates going around the outiside of the school. **

**They drove into the school parking lot as students was walking, staring, gossiping and whispering as they walked into the school because the bell was about to go. "BRING, BRINGGG, BRINGGG! ALL STUDENTS GO TO THERE CLASSROOMS AMMEDIATLEY! BRINGG, BRINGG, BRINGG!". "Naruto make sure you go the office and when you meet the principel tell her i couldnt make it cause i'm gunna be late for my job" has strickedly informed naruto as Naruto got out of the car and ran to the office. **

***************1 MINUTE LATER AT THE PRINCIPELS OFFICE***********

**"Right, please sit down and make yourself comfortable and wheres your guardian, oh and im but all students and teachers call me Lady Tsunade" a blonde haired, light blue eyed women said warmly and softly as she sat down in her chair and smiled at the blonde. "oh Iruka-sensei couldnt make it cause he was going to be late on his first day at his new job" the blonde explained with a large smile on his Tsunade grabbed a file with the name Uzuamki Naruto on it " so Uzumaki Naruto is the name, right?" she asked with a smile as he nodded happily.**

**************A FEW MOMENTS LATER**********

**A bruennette haired, brown eyed and with red triangles pointing downwards on his cheeks walked threw the door "Lady Tsunade you called for me" explained the boy with a smile."Ahh, yes Inuzuka Kiba this is Uzumaki Naruto his a new student and youll be showing his around for a few weeks" she said as she handed the blonde his bruennette sared at the blonde and smiles "hi, okay ill do my best" he replied with a guick hello to the blonde sitting down. "hi" he said as he smiled '**_his kinda hot for a guy'_**... "Good now off you go to class" she said with a gleaming smile. "so let me see your timetable so i can find out what lessons you have" he said as he turned to the blonde walking backwards, the blonde handed over his timetable and the bruennette staired at it.**

_**8:00am- 9:00am: Mathematics room30 Mr.k. Hatake**_

_**9:00am - 9:40 am: Art room 150 Mr. **_

_**9:40- 10:00am: breaktime **_

_**10:15am- 11:00: Art room 148 Mrs. J. Nickledon**_

_**11:00am - 12:00am: Cooking room 300 Mrs. **_

_**12:00am- 1:20pm: dinner time **_

_**1:20pm- 1:30pm: registration room 30 Mr. **_

_**1:30pm- 2;30pm: Physical Education room 14 (double lesson)**_

_**2:30pm - 3:30pm- Physical Education room 14 (double lesson)**_

_**3:30pm : hometime**_

**Kiba's eyes widened at the lesson he read in his head **_'poor basterd has to deal with the monster in cooking, art and maths, that poor basterd'._**Kiba handed the blonde his timetable back and said "your in all of my lessons", turned to the front and carried walked by his side and stopped when Kiba stopped at a room and entered it.**

**As they entered the room, Kiba looked around and saw no teacher and sighed '**_haha late awesome!' _**the bruennetted thought to himself.A pink haired girl and blonde haired girl walked upto Naruto who was standing next to kiba and asked "hey kiba, whos this guy?" as they looked at Naruto making him blush a little."(sigh), ask him he doesnt bite geeze" Kiba said rolling his eyes and walked over to a guy wearing glasses with back thick hair then sat next to him and started talking to each other. "ah, im Uzumaki Naruto" he said a big smile as he looked and Ino both giggled and blushed cause of how small naruto is (btw narutos the smallest in the school year, his 4"8') and lookd like as if he was 10 years old. "well im Haruno Sakura, the blonde bitch next to me Yamanaka Ino" she said whilst she got a glare from the blonde next to her. **

****5 MINUETES LATER AFTER ALL THE INTRODUCTIONS EXCEPT FOR A RAVEN AND A REDHAIRED GUY*** **

**The small blonde walked up to the open window next to a desk and sat at and Ino sat back down next to the raven. "Sakura whos the small blonde i aint seen him around?" the raven asked coolly staring at the blonde thinking to himself '**_he seems cute and yet so peacefull thus yet so fuckable' _**and smiled at him."Oh his a new student-" Sakura started to explain until she got interupted by the Ino "his names Naruto Uzumaki, i think his really cute and hes the height of a 10 year old" as she giggle loudley. "Kiba i think we might have to protect and sit next to the blonde cause look" The guy next said as he was staring at the raven who was staring and smiling at the blonde. Kiba turned and saw the raven smiling at the and shino got up and walked up to Naruto then sat in front him as they both glared at the raven. The raven was called Sasuke Uchiha, he had dark blue hair, deep black shiny eyes and pale skin.**

**SASUKE AND NARUTO MEET!...^^**

*********NARUTOS POINT OF VIEW!*********

**"oh Naruto meet Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a the basterd of the year" Kiba said as shino started to laugh.I snapped back to reallity "why is he a basterd" i tilted my head inconfusion as i asked kiba.I turned my head as saw an angry sakura and ino glaring at kiba as if he was about to be teared in half. "cause he hates his fan girls, nearly every girl in the school likes him and last he acts like a total jerk towards them" kiba replyed blankley as shino nodded.I looked at sasuke and thought '**_well i cant really judge cause i dont know him but he is hot'_**."So anyways sasuke thats Naruto" Sakura explained and also giggled as sasuke replyd with a "hn".'**_Now time for an all time classic prank being as the sensei is late_**' i stood and started lookin around andsawsomethings for a good prank as kiba asked me "oi, naruto what you upto?" and i replyd "o just...lookin", I couldnt find anythin good so i sat back down, folded my arms and rested my head on them and fell asleep.**

********writers point of view********

**Kiba tapped Naruto a few times to try and wake him up but heard a few soft and quiet snores come from the blondes mouth as shikamaru said "hmp... troublesome" whacked him on the head 'WHACK!' and a loud "OWWWWW!" came from the tired blonde as he shot up.**

********sasuke's point of view********

**Naruto opened his eyes, they were blue crystal-like, shining as the sun shined in the room and also on blondes hair was blondy-gold colour shining and twinkling in the sun as his skin sparkled with twinkles as well. '**_wow his so shiny and sparkling with the sun...hn... maybe his someone thats worth my time...what are those lines on his cheeks and what do they mean?...'_

******Writers point of view******

**A tall man with white spikey hair walked through the classroom and put his bag on his desk, he was wearing a white shirt, black tie with picutures of mini books on it and black trousers with black shoes. "sorry im late class, an old lady neededmy help with putting her shopping into a taxi-" the teacher got interupted by the whole class except for Neji and Sasuke and said "YOUR LATE SENSEI!"."oh, Kakashi-Sensei Narutos arrived" kiba said as he pointed towards the small blonde behind him."Ah, thank you Kiba and welcome to our school Uzumaki Naruto I'm Kakashi hatake your maths teacher, well class you can have the rest of the lesson free just dont make too much noise" Kakashi said cooly and sat down reading Icha Icha looked around and saw a red haired guy with jade green eyes and a tattoo or mark of somesort on his forhead that said 'love'. '**_his hot and his mark or tattoo says love...i wonder why but i cant be bothered to find out why...'_**. **

**NARUTO HAS NEW FRIENDS!...**

*********skip to breaktime********

**"hey naruto come and meet the gang, thats temari, gaara, kenkuro, sasuke as may know, chouji, sai, shino, tenten, and well the rest you already know so i dont need to go into details and guys this is Uzumaki Naruto, his our new student" Kiba pointed to everyone as he said theire names and everyone said "hi" and introduced themselves." wow his so small like, i wont rememebr his name so ill call him mig-" Sai said as he got cut off, kiba slammed sai up the tree whilst shouting "DONT YOU DARE CALL HIM MIGIT!" angrily warning him."troublesome" was all shikamaru said looking up at the sky watching clouds in the tree lying down on the branch. **

**Sasuke glared at Sai as if to say **_**touh him and your dead **_**but sai stared around and find out that the uchiha sasuke was glaring at him. "Hey Naruto come sit with us" Sakura suggested as she blushed and clinged onto Sasukes smirked at Sakura's words and blushed a noticed the blush across Sasuke's cheeks and also blushed.**

********narutos poin of view*******

**'**_his blushing at me...ummm... not sure what to do..._**' i thought to myself "umm... i dont know if i should or not" i said nervousley to the pink haired girl."Awww, come on Naruto, please with a cherry on top" She replied happily as sasuke was still smirking and now it turned into a soft smile at me."Naruto you dont have to if you dont want to... sit by any one of us" Sai said as he sat down leaning against the tree glaring at sasuke for some reason.I walked over towards gaara under the shade nervousley "...ummm...gaara, ummm... can i sit...by...you" I asked softly and very nervouse.**

********gaara's point of view*******

**I opened my eyes and saw a nervouse and shy blonde with sparkling light blue eyes and peach toned skin with a blush on his face witch made me blush a slight.'**_hmph...his cute... but better not trust him just yet incase he turns out like sasuke uchiha basterd..._**' I thought to my self and smiled."Yeah sure whateva" I replied with that as an answer naruto walked away slowley and sat by sasuke.**

**'**_shit i better watch out in case..._**' i looked up and saw my cousin temari glaring at me with hatred eyes.**

**********writers point of view******

**Sasuke turned his head and saw worry in the blonde."hmn, dont worry his always like that" he said softly and gently patted the boys was soft and smoother than everyone else's hair and Sasuke's looked up and nodded then smiled with a light blush across his face without noticing however sasuke saw bell went off alerting the students and teachers to go to there classrooms. "Hey naruto come on" Kiba said joyfully happily as the blonde started to follow after him with sasuke walkin by his side.**

**ART LESSON!...**

*******inside the art classroom when the students sat down******

**Naruto sat in between Sasuke and his new friend Kiba with shino next to Kiba, Sakura next to Sasuke with the rest of his fan girls in the class, temari sat next to shikamaru and chouji along with kenkuro and gaara."Right Naruto im your teacher Mrs. J. Nickledon but you can call me Jenn" said introduced herself as Naruto nodded.**

*******5 minutes later ***** NARUTOS POINT OF VIEW***********

**"hey Naruto what you doing at lunch?" the dark raven asked me but I didnt know what to stay cause i dont know if i was doing there was a silence until "umm... not realy" I spoke out not to show my nervouseness and he smiled."prodably hanging around Kiba again, why?" i asked as i turned to look at him.**

********writers point of view*******

**There was a silence between them for a few minuetes until Kiba broke the silence by saying "yeah his hanging with me and the gang".Sasuke smiled however Gaara felt like someone was staring a whole in him so he looked around and saw Neji smiling at him then blushed a slight until Temari noticed."Gaara! your blushing do you like Neji?" she asked whispering with a happy smirk on her 's jade green eyes moved from Neji to Temari and shighed "no, i dont" as he replied."If you dont then im batman" Temari said sarcasticly with a large shook his head then carried on with walked over to where Gaara was sitting and sat next to him. '**_o god why did i choose to sit next to him_**' Neji thought to himself as he continued drawing whilst blushing madley as Gaara noticed and also blushed madly turning a slight reddish colour. "hey Neji will you go out with Gaara?" the blonde girl next to Gaara asked as she smirked at Gaaras flustered face.**

**Sasuke leant down so he level with Narutos ear and whispered "so Naruto wanna have a sleep over?".Naruto shook his head trying not to blush and '**_cant believe he asked that so suddenly,we dont evan know each other that well_**' the small blue eyed blonde thought to himself. "NO!" Naruto shouted as he captured the teacher's attention."Uzumaki Naruto!, If your not going to do your work then get out the classroom" the teacher shouted in an annoyed then stood up, grabbed his bag then turned to sauske and mumbled "thanks basterd" under his breathe then exited the classroom. Kiba, Sai, Gaara ,Neji , Ino, Sakura and temari all glared at sasuke as he continued to work.**

**Meanwhile Naruto ran to the canteen and grabbed 3 bottles of vegetable oil, butter, a bucket of water and some string then ran to the art department doors on the inside of the the door just a little bit and put the bucket bucket of water on top of the right one end of the string around the door nob on the left door the other end of the string tied it to the door that leads towards the art ran threw the other part of the department wich leads to Math departmant reached the maths stairs opened the oil bottles and ran from the top of the stairs to the bottom tipping the vegetable oil on the stairs as he ran up and down and returned to the art department out side his classroom.**

**It had reached to registration when his teacher Kakashi Hatake warned him "Uzumaki Naruto detention after school!", "WHAT! WHY?!" Naruto shouted at his sensei."Dont shout at your sensei" Kakashi then picked up a red slip and read it out loud "planting Vegetable Oil on the maths stairs, Placing buckets of cold water ontop of the doors and spreading Butter on the Maths, Art, D.S.T and the P.E door handles" then stared at the blonde haired new student with people gossiping and whispering took the red slip and sat at his seat in a foul mood.**

**NARUTO GETS SAD FOR THE FIRST TIME!...**

**Narutos timetable today:**

_8:00am- 9:00am: Science (Practicals) _

_9:00am - 9:40 am: - S.E.D _

_9:40- 10:00am: breaktime _

_10:15am- 11:00: _

_11:00am - 12:00am: Health and Social Mrs. _

_12:00am- 1:20pm: dinner time _

_1:20pm- 1:30pm: registration Mr. _

_1:30pm- 2;30pm: Physical Education _

_2:30pm - 3:30pm- maths Mr. _

_3:30pm : hometime_

**2 days had passed, it was wedensday and the students had there summer was a red jumper with a yellow school logo, light blue shirt with a dark navy blue school logo, a light green tie and navy blue , Shikamaru,Gaara and Naruto had all became and Gaara are keeps asking out Temari but she keeps playing hard to and Sasuke was still enemies glaring at each other over on who gets to have and Iruka was having the usual arguements still about pulling had just gotten to his class 4 minuetes late but there was no teacher and sat down next to the next window that was open next to the desk where he sat on his first day.**

******* NARUTOS POV ******

**There's an empty seat next to me I looked at it for a moment then looked out side watching the birds tweet and fly around in the trees.I Felt something moved next the chair next to me so I turned my head and saw Sasuke sitting down.'**_Why the hell is he sitting next to me__**?' I fought ot myself as I asked him "soo...why are you sitting next to me?" **_**with a real big smile on my face. "Girls -sighs- there so annoyin, Dobe you try having alot of girls after your ass" he explaind in a cold and blank expression as i shudderd."No thanks got enough on my plate as it is" I replaid with a cheeky replied with an annoying 'hn' as usual**_'its so annoying' _**and at that moment I steamed up in red wanting to hit him badly and he kissed me on my cheek witch made me blush madly, it felt like my heart had skipped a beat or two and pushed him that moment I started to think about family wich made a bit sad on the inside and my heart felt like as if it was being shredded to pieces, and torn apart leaving me with these feelings once again. **

*******sasuke's point of view*******

**'**_His so cute when he blushes and gets so worked up and angry...his such a bright person an-...his prodably had an exciting and wonderfull good life_**...**_i wanna get toknow the annoying dobe more..._**'. "hey Naruto?" i asked with a little smile that surprised everyone in classroom..."yeah sasuke..." as usual he replied with a big smile, bright blue sparkling ocean eyes, "Soo...-" at that point i got cut off by kiba. " Hey, Naruto what do you wanna do after school?" Kiba asked trying to make me mad which it did infact make me mad.**

*****writer, POV********

**Naruto turned to face Kiba with a sad smile, got up, grabbed his bag and walked out the classroom starting to before did the extremely, hypoactive, happy blonde cry turned red in anger and wanting to hit Sasuke."SASUKE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Kiba shouted at his face still in anger, And it was that very moment when Sasuke shot a glare at Kiba and said "i didnt do anything to him" wich made kiba sigh. "So then..." at that moment Kiba caught on o what it was and made an "ooooooooooooooooooooooooh" with caught on espression face wich made Sasuke curious and worried but Kiba looked at Sasuke face cause he was showing a worried emotion and along with sad in his sighed yet again andram outside to catch up with Naruto and leaving Sasuke behind who just followed him.**

**The blonde, bruenette and raven had reached to the huge field at the back of school and walked to the back of the field and sat down next to each other with Naruto in the lookde at Naruto with worry and at that moment he noticed a tear dripped down his cheek and hugged him leaing the small blonde starteld however kiba was watching with sadness in his eyes as Akamaru jumped out of his school, barking at Kiba and lied down on the now crying blonde's started to back 'n' forth softly, gently and slowley but still was startled at the sight infront of him, Sasuke was holding, hugging Naruto, they looked like as if they was inlove with each looked as if he was about to cry.**

**"Well im err...gunna leave you too love birds together and get back to class" The still startled bruenette said as he stood up,Akamaru jumped into Kibas backpack as kiba picked it up and walked towards softly placed his head into Sasuke's chest and started to fall sleep in Sasuke's warm Naruto was sleeping Sasuke took the blonde to his house, placed him on his bed and softly and gently placed the covers over his so he wont get cold and kissed his forehead softly as the raven started to fall asleep next to him with his arms around the blonde's waist and fell asleep in secounds.**

**NARUTO'S AND SASUKE'S FIRST TIME!...**

**It just turned 4pm, Sasuke had just woke up next to a still sleeping blonde, the raven went downstairs and cooked some ramen for the blonde when he wakes up cause Sasuke new that Naruto was crazy about made Sasuke happy that held Naruto so blonde shot up to the smell of ramen that was cooking and realised he wasn't the blonde happily ran downstairs and looked around the Huge house until he reached the kitchen and realised that Sasuke was the only one but at the same moment he realized that Kiba mentioned that Sasuke didnt have a family just like turned and smiled as he said "so you going to stand theire or come and sit down, dobe" a wide smile went onto both of there faces. **

**Naruto sat down at the table and started to slurp down his ramen as Sasuke watched him was enjoying every moment with the small cute naruto had finnished he realised that sasuke didnt eat anythin and asked "Sasuke how come you havent eaten" with a huge smile whilst the raven got up, cleaned up from narutos little mess and said "not hungry".Naruto pouted to what he heard "teme, you need to eat" that made Sasuke smile and blush a little to what he was gunna say next and lent down so that they was just 1inch away from each others faces and lips nearly touching "how about i have you for lunch". Naruto blushed madly, turning bright pink and shyed away "s-sasuke...-" at that moment naruto got interupted by a soft kiss.**

**Sasuke picked the blonde up (who isn't fighting his way out by the way) and placed him on his bed softly and layed on top of him and kissed him passionatly, nibbling on the blondes bottom lip. Naruto accepted with a moan and departed his lips slowley as Sasuke plunged his tongue and learned each and every spot in the small blonde's mouth making him moan and turn as red as a ravens tongue was hot heating up naruto's mouth making him drool a slight as they battled each other with just theire tongues.**

**Sasuke gently slipped his hands up the blonde shirt feeling the blonde was soft like babies skin, Sasuke reached upto the blonde's right nipple and gently started to twist it, the blonde moaned again but louder 'HHmnn' as he squeesed the ravens school shirt in his hand stopped kissing and sasuke whipserd something into Narutos ear that made him shudder and blush more if both took off each others clothes, Sasuke layed butterfly kisses on Narutos soft neck going down to his collarbone and started sucking and licking the one spot over and over as the blonde moaned in pleasure when the spot was fully red Sasuke layed more butterfly kisses goind down towards his thigh when he reached the blonde's hardened and erected member leaving Naruto to realise and gasp as he felt the raven started to lick and suck the top of his member teasingly, at that moment Sasuke teased him more and more making the blonde pant, and breathing heavy not lasting long.**

**Sasuke enjoyed the blonde's moans and started to suck his member like a lolipop 'non-teasingly' as the raven got aroused, his hot flamed tongue drooled, and swirl around his now more aroused member making the blonde moan deeper and evan more wich Naruto buck his hips as he came inside Sasuke's mouth wich he swallowed and stopped sucking it he went back up to his face so they were just less than an inch away.**

**The both of them kissed with more passion and heat as they locked tongues and made them dance together until they couldnt breath and broke for reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tube of lube which made the small blonde's eyes widen, turning crimson took some lube into his hand it was soft, cold but at that moment he rubbed the lube onto his aroused member and warned Naruto "Naruto -pant- this is going to hurt at first" at the warning Naruto nodded and tried to relax, not to go crazy and shout from his loungs.**

**Sasuke placed naruto's left leg over Sasuke's shoulder and his right leg around his waist. Naruto nodded before the raven could say anything and with that sasuke very slowley slipped in the head of his member into the blondes 'whole'. Naruto let out a loud moan 'AAAAH!' cause of tight he was, this made sasuke bite his own was almost too tight for the blonde but couldnt help to go deeper till he was fully in making the blonde moan, pant and breathe heavily trying to Sasuke was fully in he waited for the blonde to get used to the larger and huge member inside him.**

**Longer than 2 minuetes had passed, the was blonde was already used to the member inside him and whined waiting for sasuke to slowley thrusted almost nearlly all the way out wich cause the blonde to moan as he thrusted back in slowley and started to get a little faster each a few minuetes of long and soft thrusting Naruto couldnt hold on any longer and moved so he was ontop but Sasuke was still in him wich made Naruto moan a slight and when he was on top he started to ride the ravens now hot both moaned, Naruto was moaning louder than Sasuke, they both was starting to get wet and Naruto was still moaning but panting a little out of breathe so sasuke wrestled with the blonde and landed on top still in blonde moaned loud abit at that.**

**Naruto's moans started to make Sasuke twitch iwht the urge to take him harder but couldnt hold back so he thrusted in and out of the blonde at his full blonde moaned alot louder cause of the pain and pleasure 'AAAA-AA-AA-AAA-AAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAHH!-OOHHH!-SAS-UKE EE!OOOOHH!AHHH!' he was recieving at the same time wich cause the blonde to arche his back as a pain shot like a thunder up and down his couldn't stop at the moans he was getting from the blonde.**

**It was now 8pm and they collapserd on top of each other sleeping, out of breath cause they had done it over and over, they at least done it 6 times in a both sleeped till it was 7;30am in the moring beth both woke up at the same time, took a shower together, brushed theire teeth, got dressed for school and eate breakfast together both of them was thinking about how many times they done it last night/yesterday, but to both of them it was amazing wih cause both of them to blush madly and turn realised that the blonde was thinking the same thing as he was.**

**They talked alot when they was eating theire breakfast, more than they ever school bell rang and the kids got to theire class, Naruto was on time for once and was proud of they both got to theire class, theire sensei wasnt there as usual and sat next to each and kiba was all over each other as gaara and neji where also kissing, locking tongues, temari and shikamaru was watching the clouds out the window holding hands. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino all made theire way over to Sasuke and Naruto, grabbed chairs and sat around them talking to Naruto.**

**Sakura's eyes widened with a blush as she saw a kiss mark on his neck and pointed it out causing everyones , Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari all asked in a excited and energetic voice who'se it was "Naruto who'se your girlfirend!".Naruto remaind silent and blushed madly turning dark red in embaressment as Sasuke spoke up with a smile along with a blush as he glomped naruto who turned evan redder if possible "it's me".As usual Sasuke fangirls squealed in excitement and all the boys were startled, however Naruto started to get a little sleepy and sleeped in sasuke's arms as everyone watched and went 'aaaaw' all the girls were still blushing as well most of the boys cause they looked so cute as a couple but when naruto looked like a little kid they looked evan more cuter together.**

**Sakura and Ino smiled the asked "so how many times have you done it?!", Sasuke blushed madly remembering last night and answered "err, eerr..-nervouse laugh turning red-...s-six bbut err well we collapsed round our s-sevanth time and well..."Sasuke started to trail off in embaressment turing red leaving the girls to squeal in excitment once again all of them blushing mad, Gaara smirked and wanted to torment sasuke so he decided to drop a sentence out like "oh, i didnt know that uchiha's were sex addicts" and at that moment Sasuke pouted and tried not to wake up the sleeping beauty blonde in his day went by with Naruto falling asleep in every lesson wich he never did before.**

******Naruto's POV******

**'**_Kit, you shoud learn to sleep at night so you dont sleep in your lesson,you need good grades'_**...Naruto pouted and steamed up in embaressment and shouted out in his head to the kyuubi 'ME! LEARN TO SLEEP AT NIGHT! I DO! ITS NOT MY FAULT WE DONE IT COUNTLESS TIMES!' naruto blushed at his confession, and turned around so he was facing the kyuubi was like a mother to him (thats right the kyuubi's a female!).'****Dont take that tone to me,Kit..'****the angry kyuubi answerd bacame a silent atmosphere around the, so naruto went out of his head.**

**WHATS WRONG WITH NARUTO!**

*****writer's POV******

**Naruto woke up in Sasuke's arms and realised they was on Sasuke's couch in the uchiha blushed a slight said "had a nice sleep" as he smiled and the blonde blushed back twice as more with a "y-yes" as an sat up next to each pecked the blondes soft lips after that Naruto kissed back, it tensed up, turning passionatly and making a heat around opened his mouth a slight to moan when Sasuke found his moment to slip in the tounge the passionate and heated kiss was over Sasuke took the small Naruto to his bed and undressed each other and both fell back onto the bed landing ontop of each other.**

**A week passed by, Naruto was lying in the Uchiha Sasuke's bed asleep with Sasuke watching him sleep with came to the room with a bowl of cold water and a soft sat the bowl down on the nightstand and damped the cloth in the iced water and placed it on the blonde's heated looked at Iruka and asked "w-whens Tsunade coming" and as they was talking Naruto slipped into his own head to talk to the kyuubi.**

**'Kyuubi whats wrong with me!' Naruto yelled with a growl in his kyuubi faced her small kit with a soft smile not knowing how to break the news to her kit.'****DONT YELL AT ME KIT!****' the kyuubi yelled at her kit warning him not kyuubi had always been like a mother to him, she thougt of him as her own flesh 'n' blood.'But whats wrong with me!?' naruto pleeded for an answer.'****Can't say, cause if i tell you it'll ruin your surprise****' she replied calmy with a happy and warmth smile as she looked at her kit once more who was lookin worried.'****Dont worry you'll be fine and when you find out you'll feel so happy and relieved trust me but you can only have 3 cup's of ramen a day, sex as much as you want but next month youll be wanting him alot more than ever, just keep as healthy as you can and please try not to harm yourself or get ILL!****' the kyuubi told him as also gave him some advise and at that the blonde stiffened and excited his mind as Sasuke and Iruka was still talking well nearly argueing, Tsunade came into the room with a bag and shizune then both sat down infront of me.**

**NARUTO'S PREGNANT!...**

**"It's good to see you Naruto" the blonde women said with a big smile on her face as she looked at him wih a warm replied with same "it's good to see you too" as a warmth, happy and loving smile accured across his happy , Iruka and Shizune all walked out the room for a few minuetes so that Tsuenade could take a good look at him and then came out sighing and said "eerr...his fine it's just that errm...well i havent found out whats wrong with him properly but -sigh- he needs a...certain check up so im taking to the hospital to examin him" and then left with a hyperative Naruto, worried Sasuke and Iruka along with a normal Shizunai to the hospital.**

**After the nurse and Tsunade came out with a happy, excited epression along with a worried expression at the same both sighed as the went to Sasuke and nurse spoek "well...theres news, Naruto took it well-" at that point Tsuenade interupted her by saying "his.." before she could finnish her sentence Naruto came out in anger and a fist ready to hit something as he looked at Sasuke and the poor raven didnt sense it as a hard fist sent him flying across the room as he yelled "BASTERD! I CANT EAT RAMEN AS MUCH AS I COULD ANYMORE!" and Sasuke looked grinned evily then said "well it is your fault sasuke, -she started to bounce and yelled with excitment- NARUTO'S PREGNANT!" as the whole hospital smiled and blushed madly at the same time when he stood up, ran over to his blonde and hugged him 's eyes widened, then smiled and hugged back as the whole hospital stopped, blushed and said 'awwwwwww' as if they have never saw anything so cute before.**

**"So Naruto -he smiled- how long are you gone?" he asked with a warm and happy smile whilst blushing a little."YEAH!. im only two months and 4 weeks late" he smiled as he wrapped in a hug, "how many are we having?" Sasuke asked with tears of joy when Naruto realized his joy and blushed alot more if possible "no they couldnt tell" he asnwered as they still both hugged for at least 5 minuetes with warm, happyness and joyfull tears cause they both had everything they could ever wish they got home they sat on the couch with Naruto lying in his lover's lap as the cuddled together until they heard a nock on the door.**

**It was now monday, yesterday went by with Sasuke and Naruto stuck with each other cuddling in the had arrived to class together for the first time as everyone noticed they were holding blonde and raven both sat down next to each other still and Ino walked over blushing madly and sat infront of the lovey-dovey couple."So how long you too been going out?" the pink haired girl asked in excitment and Sasuke had replied "oh, well -Naruto and Sasuke then blushed madly- err...were more than that" and then all of Sasuke's fangirls rushed over as well as Naruto's friends and crowded round them smiling in smiled and leant down leaning on the table and asked "so Naruto have you told them yet?"with a huge smile then Sasuke stared at his blonde in a confused expression wich caused the blonde to speak "no and -looks down at his lap the sighed- sorry sasuke he knows" and at that moment Sasuke hugged him evan closer giggling "it's okay naruto we can tell them if your ready" as he smiled more than happy turning everyone surprised.**

**"Wait, tell us what" Ino asked in confusion as everyone nodded except Kiba of course cause he looked at Ino in annoyence as The blonde spoke "im...-blushes madly-" and got interupted with Sasuke "well you could say were...starting a family together" with a smile and blush as everyone got at that moment also smiled "it's true show them Naruto, show them the picture" and with that Naruto got a card with the word 'babies' on it in big bubble writing and opened it reaveling three different pictures of babies showing the audiance who 'awwww' ed at the cute picutures as they looked at them however at that moment a pink hiard girl spoke "so whose are these" when Sasuke twitched in annoyence at the also twitched then hit Sakura on the head saying well nearly shouting at her "the babies are Sasuke's and Naruto's you bloody dumb head" then sighed as she looked at confused and replied "but there both boys" witch caused the blonde to get confused as well as the class except for Kiba, Sasuke and Naurto of course. **

**"Well that can't be discussed unless Naurto and Sasuke lets me tell you" Kiba said with a smile then Naruto and Sasuke nodded in a confirm that he coul tell them and with that Kiba started to explain "Naruto has a well...a fox inside him and well the fox is a female so Naruto on the other hand has err well female parts i think and that can let Naruto have babies" and with the explanation everyone got more confused whilst looking at the blonde and hit Kiba on hte head and mumbled 'baka!' then Sasuke however explain in a more smarter way by lifting up his blondes shirt revealing a mark around his belly-buttom "that mark is called a seal that contains a Fox inside his body, a femalefox. -deep breathe- being as the fox is a female Naruto has certain female parts in his body wich allowes him to make babies" and at that point everyone understood as the happy couple cuddled evan more.**

**Sakura and the rest of Sasuke's fangirl's smiled and blushed saying "Sasuke-kun you do know that when he reaches his 4th month in his pregnancy stage...lets just say that youll both be doing it more than ever!" with a grin and a over hypo and giggling and Naruto both blushed madly but Naruto however turned crimson red wich his lover saw and giggled then kissed him on the head saying "dont worry i already know -smile comes across his face- i read alot of books about pregnancy since im goin to be a father that is..." as he got trailed away thinking of what him and the blonde would be doing.**

**THE BABIES NAMES!**

******** A FEW WEEK'S LATER! ***** ^^ **

**Naruto woke up and gently got up a pain hit up his spine and moaned outloud waking up a certain blue haired teenage boy who was still alot taller than was still the same height when he started school and fell inlove with the uchiha as the uchiha fell inlove with the was on his last day in his fourth month of pregnancy and tomorrow he would be 5 months blonde belly was a bit big with being prengant growing three healthy babies inside. When ether they was incontact with each other in just one touch, one small kiss, a peck on the cheek or a hug it always turns into had sex every day, through the day and through night until they'd hadn't decidded on names yet because they didnt know if they was having boys or girls or both and that made the blonde more read books, sang songs and talked to his belly along wih Sasuke thaught was wierd because he thinks that babies cant hear whats happening on the outside world.**

**The blonde got up off his bed, had a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed in a orange shirt that said 'ramen king', blue joggers with the uchiha symbol on the side of the leg (Sasuke's joggers by the way) along with orange nadblue striped the blonde finnished getting ready he went down stairs and started to make shot up to the smell of some deliciouse food, took a shower, brushed his teeth and got ready quickly as possible ad ran downstairs to a blonde who was cooking breakfast as he looked like as if he was in raven creept upto his blonde and wrapped his arms around the smaller teens shoulders and hugged him closley bluhsing causing the blonde to also blush.**

**After they had eaten breakfast they changed the bed covers,sheets, pillow cases and also got dressed properly then shoved everything into the wash and went out to the park were they spotted Sakura, Ino,Temari, Tenten and hinata together wich they was happy couple went over to the group of friends who they had spotted walking over to the girls bounced up and ran over to Naruto hugging him saying good morning (the usual greetings).**

**All the girls, Naruto and Sasuke himself satdown on the dry, green grass and talked about nothing but babies, baby toys, baby clothes and well every subject thats related to giggled out loud and "So thought of any names yet?" said and Sasuke blushed at the same time and faced each other."Well...we dont know what were having bu i bet -blushed more- naruto has names" the uchiha commented along with an answer at the same time when Naruto smiled more turning a lsight red "yeah! i have actually" andsaid with nothing but exciemtent, happyness and wrapped his arms around Naruto's sholders and pulled him bak into his asked "So what has my little prince of ramen come up with?" kissing his little blonde on his forehead as the blonde blushed and turned more red and replied "well i fought we could call him Sasuke if we was having a boy" as he poofed into reddness and hid his face into his lovers the girls went 'aww' with a blush on theire faces as Sasuke was red, blushing madly and smiled softly uncovering the smaller boys head and kissed him passionatly then said "as long as if we have a girl we call her naruko" whilst he hugged the small boy who nodded in a confirmation.**

**Sakura blushed then said "what about the third baby thought of a name?" at that question Naruto shouted without noticing he was shouting "SHUT UP WE HAVENT EVAN FOUND OUT IF THERE BOYS OR GIRLS!" witht that Sasuke held onto the blonde eeping him away from the pink haired girl and tried to calm him giggled then asked "so Naruto how are your mood swings coming along? -giggles" as Sasuke glared at smiled and shrugged answering " i havent had any yet" cooly and happily as everyone looked at him and laughed loudley except for Sasuke who also laughing but more louder turning deep deep red whilsy blushing got confused and giggled a bit but quietly.**

**NARUTO'S BABY SCAN**

**(i dont know what there called okay)**


End file.
